Swampfire/Quotes
Ben 10: Alien Force Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *"Swampfire! Eugh, what's that smell? Is that me?" *"Get away from my friends!" *"Heh, I forgot how much fun this is. Cut it out! That tickles!" *"Hey!" *"You guys are in so much trouble!" *"What do you want?" *"You did that to yourself." *"That's new." *"Peek-a-boo!" Everybody Talks About the Weather *"Swampfire!" *"Oh man, these guys are like the aliens we fought!" *"Whatever." *"Hey, remember how cold it was on their ship? I think they need cold weather, so they're making some." *"Of course, that means the big alien plot is they're installing an air conditioner." *"That was weird. Need some help?" *"Plenty more where those came from. We need to take down that weather tower. Take care of the guys at the top so I can get close." *"Heh heh, yeah, I had trouble at first too. Let me show you a trick I learned." *"Gonna need some leverage for this stunt...okay, here goes..." Paradox *"Swampfire! Gotcha!" *"How do you know my name?" *"No thanks. Who are you? What's your name?" *"Did you just say-hey!" *"He's obviously connected to that creature. We need to talk to him!" *"How does he move so fast?" *"Thanks for what?" *"Kevin!" Plumbers' Helpers *"Now put down your weapons and just listen for five minutes, okay?" X = Ben + 2 *"Swampfire!" *"Blowing up the world's for big kids only." *"Now that's just rude. I don't smell that bad, do I?" *"Fine. Give it here!" Alone Together *"Swampfire! This will only take a second." *"Did I say a second? Cause I think maybe more like an hour." *"Highbreed! This way!" *"You're welcome..." *"What is with you? Yeah, you don't like the creatures I turn into, I get it, but come on! I was saving you! Cut an alien monster guy some slack once in a while!" *"Ten paces behind..." *"The second we're off this planet, I'll show him ten paces behind." *"This is as good a place as any to set up camp for the night." *"No, we shall camp here for the night." *"Oh really?" *"Yeah, I've noticed." *"Alright, go then." *"So have you!" Good Copy, Bad Copy *"Swampfire!" *"Here's mud in your eye!" Undercover *"Open the door!" *"Everybody down!" Pet Project *"Swampfire!" *"A compromise." *"We're toast." *"This is like that movie I was watching, Brain Stealers From-" *"Can we discuss this later?" *"How did you know that would work?" *"Shoot it shoot it shoot it?" *"Uh oh!" Grounded *"Swampfire!" *"You guys okay?" War of the Worlds: Part 2 *"Swampfire!" *"Yeah, yeah, you're all superior and pure-blooded and we're all maggots. Don't have time for that today." *"Or, I was thinking, not at all. Call it off." *"I'm kind of mad now." *"Not quite." *"Okay, now I'm finished. And as soon as you give the order, the whole invasion's over." *"Oh man!" *"Helen and Pierce! But...that means..." Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 *"Swampfire!" *"Full of what?" *"Lots of fertilizer down there." *"Sorry." *"Her, maybe. You, not so much-" *"Hey! Cut that out!" Simple *"Enough!" *"Nobody's leaving this cave until you work out a peace treaty." Singlehanded *"Swampfire! That oughtta hold 'em." *"Shoo! Shoo!" *"Dude, I'm already short one hand...why can't I do that with this one?" *"Sorry mutts, gotta fly." If All Else Fails *"Swampfire!" *"Probably not. But I should be able to cut the connection to Grandpa Max." *"Yeah!" *"There's no brain making this thing stand anymore!" *"We'll fight you!" Ghost Town *"Swampfire!" *"I can't believe you thought you could trick us into..." *"...saving a little girl? Okay, now I feel like a jerk." *"Nice! I wasn't even sure that was a plant." *"That's a good thing! You should stay up front." Trade-Off *"Swampfire! Hey, the Omnitrix got it right this time!" *"Gladly." Busy Box *"Swampfire!" *"Not gonna let ya take it. It's too dangerous." *"Hey! Knock it off! I'm trying to protect you!" *"Hey! No fair! Vreedles can't shoot fireballs!" *"They're getting away!" *"Anybody up for a smoothie?" Time Heals *"Swampfire!" *"Thanks anyway, Hex, but I'm not much of a reader!" *"Let's get out of here before they have a chance to-" The Final Battle: Part 1 Albedo *"Say goodnight, Gwen." *"Hah...two down, one to go." The Final Battle: Part 2 *"Swampfire!" *"Miss me?" *"You and Grandpa get to the control room and turn this ship around. I'm gonna need some help, Kevin. Got my back?" *"Maybe so...but the new rig comes with some extras." Bioids *"Swampfire!" Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Hit 'Em Where They Live *"Swampfire!" Video Games *"Swampfire!...was not who I was going for. I can still make this work." *"I got nothing." *"Great. Innocent bystanders." Andreas' Fault *"Swampfire! I don't think so." *"You guys go. I'll wrap up the cannon and vines to muffle the explosion." *"We can't let everyone for five square miles be killed either." Ultimate Aggregor *"Swampfire!" *"Huh, good point." Perplexahedron *"He's trying to say he really likes you." *"Why don't you guys get a room? This place is full of 'em." *"...to eliminate the impossible, and whatever remains no matter how, well, unwieldy..." *"Absolute blind luck." The Forge of Creation *"Swampfire!" Eye of the Beholder *"Swampfire!" The Big Story *"It's over here. By the way, fake Ben, Swampfire!" *"Huh, can't control it. Guess that makes it a weed!" *"The actual alien plant thing itself! Totally forgot." *"Jimmy! Get outta here!" *"I can't get a shot, Gwen! You're in the way!" *"I can't move!" *"Jimmy no!" *"Time to step it up a notch." The Creature From Beyond *"Swampfire!" *"Hey, when I say no, I mean no!" *"Winston!" Basic Training *"Swampfire!" *"Sir..." Ben 10,000 Returns *"Swampfire!" Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing *"Swampfire!" *"No, it's Swampfire. I don't have an alien named Overkill, cause if I did, I'd, you know, shout 'Overkill!'" *"It strikes fear into my enemies." Simian Says *"Swampfire!" *"Okay then, we'll go green!" *"Eunice!" *"No!" *"Eunice! The Xenocytes have altered your mind! You can't let them control you!" *"This is either genius or the worst idea I've ever had." Catch a Falling Star *"I know I'm one to talk, but it smells like something died in here." *"He did something to Jennifer?" The Eggman Cometh *"Swampfire!" Night of the Living Nightmare *"Swampfire! The Ultimatrix is mine, Gwen, and I'm using it. You know what else? I don't feel a twinge of guilt about it!" *"Why don't you stop me yourself?" *"Yeah, it's like a bad dream, huh?" *"Why don't you show yourself, Albedo?" *"All that stuff about not deserving the Ultimatrix, and my friends abandoning me? If it's my bad dream, why is it all stuff you're scared of?" Ben 10: Omniverse Charmed, I'm Sure *"Charmcaster, I'm about to teach you how to knock!" *"Wait, what are you doing out of Ledgerdomain?" *"And why do you seem more cuckoo than usual?" *"Whoa, what is up with Swampfire?" *"Yeah, too easy." *"But...but...when YOU hit them..." *"Why don't you ask your little friend?" *"I was kidding!" *"I can't even control myself at this point!" *"Hey, I'm not running away. We were trying to get to the castle in the first place, remember?" *"Swampfire? Again?" *"Man, you are ugly!" *"Gross!" *"Yeah, I got that, Rook." *"Whoa! Are you biting me?" *"They're mirrors! Break 'em!" *"You're kidding, right?" *"No, wait-" *"Well that was...anticlimactic. Huh?" *"A little help here!" *"Okay, that is the coolest thing ever! Let's squash these...um...squash!" *"No, it's still pretty awesome." *"Lucky I fell into a bunch of duds!" *"What am I? In season?" *"Oh come on! Give it a rest!" *"Who with the what now?" *"Whoa, I am liking this!" *"I got this. Creepy pumpkin-headed guys, attack!" *"Huh?" *"Um, yeah, look kid, you're great and all, but, well actually you're kind of creeping me out, but you have to get out of the way. You're gonna get us both-whoa!" *"Really, Charmcaster? The rune means that much to you? What happened to the whole 'let's team up' idea?" *"Which one?" *"Um..." *"Is there anything left in there?" *"Ooh, see if it'll do something!" *"No, no no, read it!" *"Skip around! Read some good parts!" *"Something that sounds...magicky!" *"Wow." *"Just as long as it's not my bathroom, I'm good." Weapon XI: Part 2 *"Maybe you're too crazy to get out of here, but I've got Gwen and Rook waiting for me."